brüderliche Zweisamkeit
by SeiraChi
Summary: Sam und Dean werden festgenommen und versuchen aus dem Schlamassel wieder rauszukommen und zu fliehen. Dabei haben sie einige Zeit für sich, die sie auch 'sinvoll' zusammen nutzen. Basiert auf der Staffel 12, Folgen 8 9. yaoi, inzest, Achtung Spoilers! Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

„Scheiße", flüsterte Dean, als er und sein Bruder in den Gefangenentransporter mit Hand- und Fußfesseln von den Bundesagenten gedrängt wurden. Die Türen fielen quietschend hinter ihnen zu und hüllten das Innere des Transporters in Dunkelheit. Nur durch einen kleinen Fensterschlitz konnte etwas Licht hinein gelangen.

Nur die beiden saßen im hinteren Teil, im Vorderen Teil des Wagens, der durch eine Metallwand getrennt war, saßen bewaffnete Agenten.

„Das turnt mich voll an, Sam..." Dean schaute erst auf seine Handfesseln, dann die Fußfesseln und dann auf die große Beule in seiner Hose. Sein Gegenüber seufzte leise auf. Auch er schien etwas erregt zu sein, dank ihrer momentanen Lage. Dean fing an mit seinen Händen seinen Schritt zu reiben. Dabei fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sam nahm das laszive Lippen lecken wahr und grinste seinen Bruder an. Dann fuhr er provokant über seinen Hosenbund, sodass Dean es trotz der Dunkelheit sehen konnte.

„Dean...", hauchte Sam.

„Komm her, Sammy", meinte Dean nur und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. Er ergriff das Handgelenk von seinem kleinen Bruder und zog ihn zu sich auf die andere Seite der Bank. Die Fesseln klimperten. Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung. Das Brummen des Motors war schwer zu überhören, aber das störte die beiden Brüder nicht. Sie vertieften sich in den Augen des Gegenübers. Dean legte seine Hand auf den Hosenbund des Jüngeren und fühlte den vollkommen erigierten Penis. Sam seufzte auf.

„Dean, das ist ein Gefangenentransporter. Ist dir klar in welcher Lage wir uns grade befinden?", hauchte Sam unter den Berührungen seines großen Bruders. Sein rechtes Knie ruhte auf der Bank zwischen Deans gespreizten Beinen und rieb an dessen Erregung. Auch Dean stöhnte nun leise auf. Er zog seinen Bruder zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf die seinen.

„Klar weiß ich das. Und man, turnt mich das an, Sammy."

Sam zögerte erst, unsicher wie er die Situation nun aufnehmen sollte, erwiderte aber den Kuss stöhnend. Doch mit der Zeit wurde er immer gieriger nach den zarten Lippen seines Gegenübers. Er fasste Dean im Nacken und versuchte so die Überhand zu gewinnen, aber Deans Zunge war einfach zum dahinschmelzen. Der ältere der beiden knöpfte so gut es mit gefesselten Händen ging Sams Hose auf. Sam knabberte leicht auf Deans Lippe herum, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Sammy...", seufzte er genüsslich, als er dessen Erregung durch die Boxershorts massierte. Dies entlockte dem anderen ein wohliges Stöhnen.

„Mehr... Dean ich will mehr...", hauchte er seinem großen Bruder leise ins Ohr. So gut es ging zog Dean seinem Bruder die Hose runter. Auch Sam versuchte, die Hose seines Bruders aufzubekommen. Mit gefesselten Händen hatte man aber leider geringe Bewegungsmöglichkeiten. Dies hielt aber keinen der beiden davon ab, sich der Hosen zu entledigen. Stöhnend vertieften sie sich in einen heißen Zungenkuss. Sam kletterte nun auf Deans Schoß. Dieser führte seine Erregung an die des Jüngeren und fing an, beide zusammen zu pumpen. Die sachten auf und ab Bewegungen wurden immer intensiver und entlockten Sam ein wohliges Stöhnen.

„Dean, wenn du so weiter machst, komm ich noch...", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Daraufhin musste Dean nur grinsen.

„Heh, gut so", meinte er darauf und biss Sam leicht ins Ohrläppchen.

„Ah...!" Dean versenkte seinen Kopf in der Schulter seines Bruders. Er drückte nun etwas fester zu und auch die auf ab Bewegungen wurden schneller. Sein Atem und der von Sam ging nun schneller und stockten ab und an.

„Gott ist das geil...", hauchte Dean zufrieden vor sich hin. Der Wagen fuhr eine scharfe Rechtskurve. Dadurch wurde Sam noch enger an Dean gedrückt.

„Hnng... hah ich komme Dean...!" Sam unterstützte seinen Bruder beim Pumpen und ergoss sich mit einem wohligen, tiefen Seufzer auf die Innenseite seines Oberteils, dass er extra so hingehalten hatte, dass man später keine Spuren sah. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden kam auch Dean in seiner Hand. Das Klirren der Fesseln verstummte. Sam stand auf und zog sich die Hosen wieder hoch. Er setzte sich wieder Dean gegenüber. Er blickte Dean an, der seine Hand voll mit Sperma anschaute.

„Dean was soll das. Mach es weg." Der Wagen hielt an. „Dean!"

Dean stand auf und ging zur Metallwand, die sie von den Agenten trennte.

„Dean was soll das werden? Sie kommen gleich!" Dean fuhr mit der dreckigen Hand über die untere Seite der Metallwand, dort wo man nicht nachschauen würde und verteilte die glitschige Substanz darauf. Er zog sich gemächlich die Hose hoch, setzte sich wieder hin und wartete darauf, dass einer der Agenten die Türen des Transporters öffnete und sie hinausführte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Es waren jetzt schon über sechs Wochen vergangen, seitdem die beiden Brüder getrennt in Gefängniszellen eingeschlossen wurden.Täglich bekamen sie ihr Essen in die Zellen geschoben, die sie ohne weiteres annahmen. Täglich wurden sie befragt, doch nie beantworteten sie den Beatmen die Fragen. Doch dieses mal war alles anders.

Als der Wärter das Essen in die Zelle schob, wurde es nicht angenommen. Es antwortete auch keiner, als er Sam ankeifte, das Essen endlich entgegen zu nehmen. Der Wärter benachrichtigte seine Vorgesetzten. Beide Winchester Brüder lagen tot in ihren Zellen. Keiner konnte es sich erklären, wie dies passieren konnte. So lagen sie beide aufgebahrt in einem Zimmer, das für die Rechtsmedizin eingeräumt wurde. Als es abend wurde, erwachten die Brüder wieder zum Leben. Sie beide setzten sich keuchend auf und schauten sich tief in die Augen. Sie mussten hier irgendwie raus kommen. Aber sie wussten noch nicht einmal, wo sie waren.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Sam. Dean schaute an sich herab.

„Mir ging es schon besser ..." Nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens fügte er ein: „Mir ging es auch schon schlechter", hinzu.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte es funktioniert."

„Bisher zumindest", ergänzte Dean seinen Bruder. Sie beide grinsten sich an. Sie kamen sich immer näher, bis sie sich fast küssten. Dean konnte den Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren, als die beiden Geräusche von draußen wahrnahmen. Dean und Sam versteckten sich hinter den Türen in den Ecken.

Der Gerichtsmediziner kam nach einiger Zeit zur Tür herein und sah die leeren Tische vor sich. Völlig perplex schaute er sich um, und wurde dabei von Dean überrascht, der ihn von hinten in den Schwitzkasten nahm. Sam versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, damit er nicht losschreien würde.

„Wie...", fing der junge Mann an die beiden zu fragen, doch konnte er seine Frage nicht beenden.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Sam.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Antworte ihm!"

„Im Ernst! Sie haben mir jeden Tag die Augen verbunden, bevor sie mich zur Arbeit gebracht haben", er schnaufte schwer.

„Dieser Ort sollte nicht existieren." Dean verdrehte die Augen. Sie packten den Mann gewaltsam, hievten ihn mit aller Not auf eine Bahre, wobei sich der Mann dabei mit Händen und Füßen wehrte und schoben ihn in eins der Kühlfächer hinein und schlossen ab. Dean packte Sam an der Schulter, drehte ihn zu sich um und presste hungrig seine Lippen auf die seinen.

„Scheiße Sam, das wurde aber auch Zeit. Ich hab lang genug gewartet", er drückte Sam mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand aus Kühlfächern und küsste den Größeren erneut. Sam küsste zurück, fasste seinen großen Bruder im Nacken und zog ihn noch enger an sich. Hungrig verschlangen sie sich im Kuss, ihre Körper ganz nah aneinander gepresst. Sams Hand wanderte den Rücken hinab zu Deans Hose, fuhr dort hinein und kniff die linke Pobacke hart. Dean Stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Nach so langer Zeit in der sie voneinander getrennt waren, wollte er wieder Zeit für sie beide haben und das wollte er genießen. Nur er und Sam. Mehr nicht.

„Dean... hnn... wir haben keine Zeit dafür..." Sam keuchte zwischen den innigen Küssen immer wieder auf. Auch er hatte Dean sehr vermisst. Doch wollte er es nicht überstürzen. Immerhin waren sie auf feindlichen Boden und im Kühlfach hinter ihnen lag der Gerichtsmediziner. Keine gute Idee jetzt die Hosen runter zu lassen und sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Die Beamten können jederzeit durch die Tür herein spazieren. Das war ihm zu riskant. Aber die Lippen Deans konnte er gerade nicht entbehren. Zu lange war es schon her. Sam packte Dean am linken Oberschenkel und zog das Bein zu sich hoch, damit Dean nun praktisch auf Sams Bein saß. Dean war schon drauf und dran die Hose seines Bruders aufzuknüpfen. Er wollte keine weitere Sekunde verschwenden. Er fuhr in die

geöffnete Hose und strich über die Beule die sich gebildet hatte. Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam Sams Kehle.

„Dean... Stopp... Wir müssen hier erst abhauen. Es ist nicht sicher hier. Das weißt du."

Widerwillens löste sich Sam aus der Umarmung und knüpfte seine Hose wieder zu. Dann ging er etwas runter, sodass er in das Ohr seines Bruders flüstern konnte.

„Wenn wir in Sicherheit sind... alleine, dann kannst du dich austoben... versprochen" Dean richtete leicht genervt sein Hemd zurecht.

„Wehe du brichst das Versprechen!"

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden." Sam richtete seine Hose zurecht und ging dann mit Dean zum Ausgang der Gerichtsmedizin. Nicht weit von dort war ein Notausgang, durch den sie beide verschwanden. Nun waren sie draußen im Freien. Dean holte ein Handy zum Vorschein, dass er dem jungen Mann der nun im Kühlfach lag, abgenommen hatte. Er wählte mehrmals Castiels Nummer, bis dieser endlich dran ging. Sam fand währenddessen eine Karte in einem der Autos, die hier herumstanden. Dean erklärte nicht viel, sagte nur, dass sie zwischen Elk Mountain und Long Peak, also im Rocky Mountain National Park in Colorado wären.

„Wir kommen dir irgendwo auf der State 34 entgegen. Verstanden?", fragte Dean.

„Ja." Das Gespräch endete nach kurzer Zeit und Dean legte auf.

„Sie werden das Handy orten", meinte Sam, nahm das Handy aus Deans Händen und warf es in einen der Jeeps. Damit machten sich die beiden Brüder auf in den Wald, auf der Flucht vor den Agenten.


	3. Kapitel 3

Sam und Dean liefen im Wald umher, folgten der Karte, die sie noch im Kopf hatten.

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir es?", fragte Dean.

„Eine Stunde bis es dunkel wird", kam die Antwort.

„Also noch sechs Stunden bis Mitternacht."

Sie liefen durch einen Fluss und durch noch mehr Gestrüppe. Hinter einen großen Baum versteckten sie sich dann. Sam schielte etwas hinter dem Baum hervor und sah, dass die Truppe, die nach ihnen ausgesandt wurde, schon heiß auf den Fersen waren. Er wusste, dass sie gut ausgebildete Soldaten waren, die nach ihnen geschickt wurde. Sicherlich hatten sich Sam, Dean und die Agenten im Leichenschauhaus nur sehr knapp verfehlt. Als dann der Gerichtsmediziner gefunden wurde, hatten sie bestimmt verstanden, was hier los war und haben gleich eine Mannschaft nach den beiden Brüdern geschickt.

„Verdammt!", kam es von Dean. Sie rannten etwas schneller weiter, die Truppe kam immer näher. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man sie entdecken würde. Wieder versteckten sie sich hinter einem großen Baum und warteten kurz ab.

Ein einzelner Soldat lief mit seinem Funkgerät durch das Gestrüpp.

„Norton, Meldung!", kam es durch das Funkgerät. Der junge Soldat packte seine Waffe kurz weg, griff nach dem Gerät und antwortete.

„Hier ist Norton. Ich bin auf der-", weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von Sam angetackelt, der ihn sogleich in den Schwitzkasten nahm. Dean griff sofort nach der Waffe und nahm das Funkgerät an sich.

„Norton? Norton!? Hier ist Sanchez, hörst du mich?" Norton verlor das Bewusstsein und wurde unachtsam auf den Boden fallen gelassen. Dean warf die Waffe zu seinem Bruder rüber und antwortete ins Funkgerät. Sam gab Dean Rückendeckung.

„Norton macht ein Nickerchen."

„Winchester!"

„Spricht da der Verantwortliche?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Ich sage Ihnen mal, wie das hier laufen wird. Sie werden ihre Jungs zusammenrufen und sie werden umkehren und niemand wird verletzt", sagte Dean. Der Agent aber hatte andere Pläne und

weihte den Winchester in diesen ein.

„Nein, nein, hier ist, wie es laufen wird. Ich nehme meine hochqualifizierten Soldaten, spüre ihre Ärsche auf und sie werden verletzt. Sehr." Nach deiner kurzen Pause fügte der Mann noch ein.

„Sie können nicht für immer fliehen. Sie sitzen hier draußen in der Falle."

Dean fing an zu lächeln, spürte wie sich seine Erregung aufbaute. Er fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über den Hosenbund.

„Was wir hier haben ist ein Fehler in der Kommunikation. Denn wir stecken hier nicht in Ihrer Falle. Sie stecken hier in unserer Falle." Sam fügte der Waffe ein neues Magazin ein und lud durch. Die Brüder sahen sich an. Okay, die restlichen Soldaten können kommen. Bloß wo würden sie sie in Empfang nehmen? Die zwei Brüder liefen weiter tief in den Wald hinein und gewannen einen großen Vorsprung vor den Soldaten.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und Sam und Dean hatten ein abgelegenes Waldhäuschen gefunden, in dass sie sich Eintritt gewährten.

"Was glaubst du. Wie viel Vorsprung haben wir?", fragte Sam seinen großen Bruder. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung." Er fand ein Jagdmesser, dass er auf den Tisch ablegte. Währenddessen zündete Sam eine Kerze an, die etwas den Raum erhellte.

„Lass uns eine Falle aufstellen", grinsend hob Dean eine große Bärenfalle hoch. Sam erwiderte mit einem etwas zerknautschten Grinsen. Die Falle wurde vor dem Haus aufgestellt und mit Blättern überdeckt, dass man sie nicht sah. Außerdem fand Sam noch einen Erste-Hilfe Kasten, den er zu dem Jagdmesser auf den Tisch warf.

„Dean, glaubst du wir haben vorerst genug Abstand, dass wir mal kurz durchatmen können? Wir sind die ganze Zeit nur gerannt!" Sam wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ihm war die Situation in der sie sich befanden mehr als nur bewusst, deswegen zweifelte er daran, dass sie etwas Zeit für sich haben konnten. Doch Dean schien das nicht zu interessieren.

„Die anderen interessieren mich jetzt gerade nicht." Er ging langsam auf den Jüngeren zu und packte ihn an den Armen.

„Weißt du, ich bin schon die ganze Zeit erregt. Diese Situation in der wir uns befinden. Der Nervenkitzel, das Adrenalin... Da kann ich mich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Ich will dich schon die ganze Zeit." Deans Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft und machten sich an Sams Gürtel zu schaffen. Langsam ging er in die Hocke und knöpfte die Hose auf. Dean roch an der, immer größer werdenden, Erregung seines Bruders.

„Dean hör auf damit", protestierte Sam noch, doch sobald die Boxershorts unten waren und Dean die nun volle Erregung in den Mund nahm, seufzte er laut auf. Erst fuhr Dean zärtlich und vorsichtig über den Schaft hinauf zur Eichel und saugte etwas am Penis. Doch mit der Zeit wurde Dean immer gieriger und schneller. Auch in seiner Hose hatte sich nun sein Glied aufgestellt, dass er anfing zu streicheln. Genüsslich setzte er einen Kuss auf Sams Eichel.

„Dean..." Sams Hände wanderten zum Kopf seines Bruders und vergriffen sich in den kurzen Haaren.

„Oh Gott Dean, hör bloß nicht auf... hnnng..!"Dean grinste triumphierend und nahm den Schwanz so tief er nur konnte. Dies erbrachte ihn ein lautes, wohliges Stöhnen. Sam sank auf den Boden hinab. Seine Beine waren zu wackelig geworden, so gut tat es ihm.

„Sammy, nicht schlapp machen~", grinste Dean seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Blödmann!", grinste der Jüngere.

Dean fing an mit seinen Händen zu pumpen, wechselte ab mit Mund und Hand. Leicht biss er in die Eichel, leckte danach entschuldigend darüber und fing wieder an zu saugen. Sam konnte nicht anders und kam nach einigen Malen.

„Dean...!" Er ergoss sich über Deans Gesicht und grinste ihn dann zufrieden an.

„War doch geil, oder?", fragte der Ältere.

Knack! Ein Zweig zerbrach.

Sam und Dean waren plötzlich hell auf. Schnell standen sie vom Boden auf, Sam zog die Hosen hoch. Dean versuchte irgendwie das Sperma von seinem Gesicht zu bekommen, denn es erwartete sie Besuch.


End file.
